Talk:Kindred's Crest
How to Obtain I'd like to add that you can get these from Mold Eater's in Aydeewa Subterrane. What I mean is that these mobs have a narrow 69-71 range and are easily killable worm mobs for those of you who are somewhat squishy, like myself. As a point, while I had one try to cast Stoneskin, they do not seem to buff with it until after the fight has begun. I learned this after trying to open with dispel to get rid of it quickly and they had no buffs up consistently while I was fighting them. Storme 04:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm how to obtain these or what drops them? --Yekyaa 20:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Easily dropped from bats in tahrongi abyssea. at least 15 dropped in 3hrs and was very easy to get. --Drew5252 13:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC). From what I've read in the forums it is confirmed they drop from level ~70+ mobs. It looks like if it is the improved version of Kindred's Seals. Do you need Signet to get them to drop? lulz--Willoflame 00:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Nope --Isilien 15:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Drops during the day, as well as night. --iEscape 03:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed drop during day 09:14 Rieul 03:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed drop from a 70exp Crawler in Crawlers' Nest (S), which according to exp chart, places it at level 69 (11 levels under 80). This does NOT include Sigil exp bonus, (not certain if there is one tbh), which places the level even lower. Perhaps 65+? InfamousDS 01:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 5 Minute Rule I'm sorry but has anyone ever done a Astral Flow burn? If you have, you know the killing part of the process takes about 2~3 mins if you know what ur doing with 6 people in 1 Party. Sorry to say in that time have seen multiple BS/KS drop (2 BS, 1 KS to be exact). The 5 minute rule is a myth. Don't blame your bad luck on drop rates with some ridiculous made up stories. Totally agree with the above. Items only stay in the treasure pool for 5 minutes, which means you'd never be able to have more 1 in it if that rule ever existed. No need for an Astral burn party to check this, I was able to see 2 kindred's crests and 1 kindred's seal in the treasure at the same time, just from my last Abyssea pty on Crapaudy. --Valkyrianbah 15:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) pol 2010-09-10 00-34-27-18.jpg|5 min rule <.< After doing some duo farming for crests, it appears that the crests follow the same rule as the seals: 1 will drop at least every 5 minutes. It also appears that, like the other seals, only 1 of the 3 seals will drop from any mob. To my knowledge, I and all my acquaintances have not witnessed a crest drop together with a seal, which is expected behavior of a these kinds of items. --Dark494 03:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this as well. I checked my logs and used timestamps. See my results above. At one point, we thought we had broken the "5-minute rule," but checking our math revealed the shortest time between getting Kindred's Crest to drop twice was actually 5 minutes, 33 seconds. --Jhubsch 05:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * I've never heard of this "5 minute rule." Tahngarthortalk- 07:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * Neither do I, and after spending more than an hour killing mobs to get the crest in Abyssea, and getting 2 of them, I doubt that you'll get 1 every 5 minutes... Carlie 08:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * I think people may be reading the sentence wrong. Note that "1 will drop at least every 5 minutes" does not mean the same thing as "at least 1 will drop every 5 minutes". People seem to be confusing the former (what he said) with the latter. --Puxapuak 20:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) it's a old rule for BS/KS. only 1 can drop after 5min of last drop for 1 Party. After 5 min its allways a chance for a BS/KS to drop and not 100% that it will drop at the 5 Minute mark. Guess for KC now is the same. This means every 5+ minute you have the chance for either 1 BS 1 KS or 1 KC . Mindi 09:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Unless Abyssea behaves completely differently, this "5 minute rule" is complete b.s. I have been in an abyssea party that had 2 kindred seals in the loot pool at the same time. Kaht 14:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is it complete BS? You probably abyssea XP with 2/3 parties, which coincides with "1 seal per 5 minutes per party". But Crests dont follow such guidelines: 2 crests in a treasure pool, clearly no alliance --Nynja 14:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) First, external links to images are not allowed. Second, The 5 minute rule is BS, because it's just that- BS. It is RANDOM. You can get seals in 2 minutes or less, or you could not get one for 10 minutes. It's entirely based on your luck and the speed at which you kill. There is no timer that says "OK it's been 5 minutes, time to drop a seal." There is NO proof of this, and it is easily disproven by killing a mob and getting a seal, waiting 10 minutes, and not getting a seal on the next kill. If the 5 minute rule were true, you could get a 100% drop rate by waiting 5+ minutes between kills. Tahngarthortalk- 01:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :External images are not allowed on Articles, they are perfectly suitable for use in discussion pages (like this one). -- 22:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Certainly, perhaps a rule of thumb. On 9/8/10, between 10pm and 2am EDT, a full alliance in Abyssea collected 16 of these Kindred's Crests in 4 hours of farming (Tahrongi, Mandies). One occurrence, back-to-back Kindred's Crest dropped; that's in a matter of seconds. Kindred's Seals and Beastmen Seals dropped much more frequently. Kandu 10:24, September 9, 2010 (EDT) Alliances are completely different then parties. Alliances are consisted of 3 parties, which means in turn, up to 3 KS, BS, or KC's can drop every 5 min. The theory about the 5 min drop rule has been proven correct, as to why Nynja has 2 in the lot pool, I honestly have no clue why, that's the only picture to date that I've ever seen with more then 1 in per 1 party. So maybe there is an exclusion to KC's and we don't see it due to horrible drop rates, but for BC and KS's I believe its only ever 5 minutes. .:*Hyar*:. 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) "Alliances are consisted of 3 parties, which means in turn, up to 3 KS, BS, or KC's can drop every 5 min.". This is no more true than the 5 minute rule for a single party. Tahngarthortalk- 01:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My point was that kindred crests do NOT follow the 5 minute rule...but if you want to think its BS or what not, suit yourself. I'm not going to stress over an ignorant melee smn telling me I'm wrong when I've got the proof in his face. If you think the 5 minute rule is disproven because you can kill a mob, get a seal, wait 10 min, then not get a seal your next kill is fn retarded. And please tell me how anyone is supposed to post screenshots of proofs in discussion pages if no one can "link external images"? --Nynja 01:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can use them on discussion/talk pages, just not articles. -- 22:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Kept track of the crest drops in abyssea, and they do see to follow the "1 every 5mins PER PARTY" rule like BS and KS do. I know this rule has been confirmed on other sites for KS/BS, and coulda sworn in was confirmed here too on one of the talk pages, but I cant seem to find it atm. One of the biggest "Proofs" of the rule though afaik, comes from astral burns. No matter how many mobs are pulled and killed in an astral burn, no one has even seen more than one BS in the pool at the same time(unless they had an alliance with more than 1 PT in it). --Jawat 05:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC). :Edit - to clarify, the 5min rule means that when a seal drops, another cannot drop ANY SOONER THAN 5mins later. It doesn't mean one will automatically drop on the next mob thats killed 5mins later, just that no mobs will drop it until its been at least 5mins. It make take you 5 kills over the next 20mins since your last seal dropped to see another seal. --Jawat 05:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC). Only one seal can be in the treasure pool per party, if you cast lots on the seal you can get a seal the next kill. The five minute rule is bullshit if the seal lots out, but seals usually aren't lotted for in groups, you are left with a seal drop at least every five minutes. ok guys, this 5 min rule... which i have personally never heard of till now is bull. I farm sahagins in sea serpent grotto behind the gold door, sometimes for 4-6 hrs at a time. They are all EP - DC (mostly EP to 80) it takes me 3 mins or less to kill one, 30 secs if my husband is there with me and i have gotten seals off of 2 mobs in a row, one dropped a KS and the next one dropped a BS. So them only dropping 1 kind of seal every 5 mins is nonsense. to the above unsigned poster, i have had as many as 3 KS's and 2 BS's in a pool while I was duo (note duo, same party) farming with my husband in the aforementioned location as 80 thf with treasure hunter 4, my husband as blu/nin. I agree with the fact that some people just have worse luck then others. Like people going 1/1 on an item and others going 1/35. Seals are NO different. --Kav 17:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-posting screenshot of TWO crests in treasure pool WITHOUT alliance present. http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/9186/ffxi20100909003843.png And Kavik....POIDH, because you're going against a 5 year accepted model, and magically you're the ONLY one whos had multiple seals in pool in a single party. Same with this guy here... I'm sorry but has anyone ever done a Astral Flow burn? If you have, you know the killing part of the process takes about 2~3 mins if you know what ur doing with 6 people in 1 Party. Sorry to say in that time have seen multiple BS/KS drop (2 BS, 1 KS to be exact). Care to tell me where said astral burn PT happened? Korolokka? (if you know where I'm getting at, please keep quiet till he answers)--Nynja 06:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kindred's Seals/Beastmen Seals Is there a way to confirm whether these take the place of seals or whether they drop independently? I would assume they drop instead of the seals, but you know what happens when you assume. User:TinDragon (talk) 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It appears to be independent I just received a kindred's seal from the camels that drop the Crest. I think he meant can they both drop at the same time from the same mob, or if it's one or the other (or neither) only. Chernabog 00:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Crests act in the same way that BS and KS do. So only 1 can drop at a time from a mob. From all reports, they're mob-level dependent, as far as which type drops. I know I've farmed seals before and can get both types from the same type of mob if their level range is between the cutoff (i.e. if some spawn as lvl73 and some spawn as lvl76, the 73s have a chance to drop seals, the 76s drop crests). I hope that wasn't too confusing... not sure if I wrote that up correctly... -- 14:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pet mobs have low drop rate? Small sample size, I know. I just went 0/50 on Gigas's Tiger (Lv.73-75) In Vunkerl Inlet. I got 4 beastmen seals and 4 kindred seals in that time. I did have Sanction on, in a WotG area. Not sure if I have REALLY bad luck, or one of those factors contributed. If anyone gets a crest to drop from a pet mob, please speak up! --Jamiesan 01:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I got 1 in the first couple pets I killed, then nothing for over an hour, jumped zones and got 1 on the first kill, then nothing for another hour. I know some other people in parties also are going 0/50 on nonpets, so I think it's just a feature of this particular drop :P --Vulturelainen 02:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Update: 5/5, got last 3 in like 10 minutes after 3 hours of zero, nice luck =/ --Vulturelainen 03:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate research I did a lot of killing mobs today to figure out what the drop rate on Kindred's Crest's were, I did approximately, around 250 Greater Colibri with only 7 dropping a crest, then later on got 4 more crests off around 80 Flamingo's in sky. After doing the math it determined the drop rate on crest's at about 3%, as opposed to Beastman/Kindred Seal's 5%. This is a far rarer drop and seems to drop more frequently from mobs in abyssea from my standpoint. --Xynthios 03:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) This is not a statistically viable sample, but 99 groundskeepers in a straight sequence dropped 9 kindred crests, one page bore no crests, the next 2, the remainder 1 crest/11 groundskeepers. This argues for a relatively high drop in Sky, as opposed WoTG, CoP,Conquest and RoZ areas, though I am reluctant to call a percentage figure. --User:Caite 07.57 September, 2, 2010 I've been doing this for around 16 hrs on and off. Was 9999/10000 into 4th merit when I started. Died 5 times, raise 1 two times. Killing mobs for ~60-100 exp. Just got 5th merit. 4 Crests. Using this information you could calculate approximate drop rate. 19599 total exp from doing this, lets go ahead and assume 90exp average (probably high). 19599/90=217.8 mobs. 4/217.8 = 1.8% drop rate. But I do have the worst luck in all of FFXI. Have fun! --Linku 23:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Tragopan and Tropical Rarabs in Bibiki Bay drop Crests. 80 MNK/NIN and 78 SMN/WHM duo killed these non-stop and received 5 Crests in about 2 hours worth of farming. Drop rate is definitely low-ish, but I've experienced *far* worse drop rates in the past playing FFXI. Elanabelle.Bismarck 15:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Day vs. Drop Rate So here's a crazy idea on par with Tachi: Koki increasing item drop rates: I believe there's a possibility that drop rates are higher if you kill mobs of the same element as the current game day of the week. For the first two rl days following the update, I killed countless mobs like everyone else trying to get the crests, but I managed to only get two in hours of farming various mobs. Today however, I got the remaining three from killing about 8 mobs and the strangeness of this event caused me to question whether this occurrence was luck or circumstance. It turns out that I was something like 2/4 on crests from the Korrigans I killed in the Boyahda tree on Earthsday, and the very first Steelshell I killed at the beginning of Watersday gave me the final crest I needed. So I admit that I do not have a lot of evidence and it may all be happenstance, but I believe the idea merits further investigation. All of the above research only examines general drop rate or area or mob type, and there is no data regarding the day of the week. If other people could provide further evidence in favor of or against this idea, we might find that the theory holds water. Ensis Aeternus 14:15, September 10, 2010 (EDT) Drop Rate Adjusted Drop rate was adjusted (increased) in the September 17, 2010 patch. Moved from main page Moved this from the main page: "Doesn't appear to drop from Elementals. Was killing them for 2 hours with no drop. More confirmation needed.- This is a false statement. I did fov pages in sky on Elementals. I was like 2/22 on crest drops from them." Not classy to have a description arguing with itself, especially with bad grammar.--Blue Donkey Kong 23:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sea Can anyone confirm if these drop in Sea? Monsters in Sea don't drop beastmen or kindred's seals. If they don't drop in Sea, I think the Any on the main page should include an exception for Sea. --Annalise 13:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Spent a total of eight hours farming organs since the update on THF. No crests. --Cutriss 02:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Storage? Can these be stored on an NPC like Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals? I've got several stacks of these now and they don't seem to be used for anything I can use... yet... but I'd feel really dumb if they added a BCNM or something and I'd thrown them out. --Vulturelainen 11:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No, currently all we can use them for is the level advancement quests and some Trials I believe. However they can not be "stored" by any means as of the current time other then in your satchel/sack/whathaveyou. I would recommend saving them however, I'm sure they will have a better purpose when SE gets around to it. (I still have over 900 BS, c'mon k.club!) >.>; Rieul 07:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC)